nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
Government of Jinavia
The His Majesty's Government in the Holy Empire of Jinavia is the central government of the Holy Empire of Jinavia, Jinavian Imperium and its colonies. It is the superior body, higher in rank than government of Dominions but not hierarchically superimposed, with the exception of the matters of foreign and general defence policies. It consists of those Ministers responsible for the conduct of national affairs. The Government is led by the Prime Minister, who proposes to Emperor the other members of the Government. The Prime Minister and the Ministers belong to the supreme decision-making committee, known as the Council of Ministers. Executive authority lies with the monarch, on the advice of the Prime Minister and the Council of Ministers. The Ministers advise the monarch and exercise power directly as leaders of the Government Departments, but the Sovereign is not bound to follow advices. The Government is dependent on Parliament to make primary legislation. The monarch selects the Prime Minister as the leader of the party most likely to command a majority primarly House of Peers, although the Prime Minister has to command a majority also in the House of Nobles, in order to rule Jinavia. The current Prime Minister is Count David Ulrich Maria Sebastian Knut von Brixen-Innichen, leader of the Imperial Conservative Party. Government organization The Government meets once every three months. Between meetings it is guided by a standing Council of Ministers which meets at least weekly. The Council of Ministers includes the Prime Minister, the Deputy Prime Minister, and some Ministers, chosen by the Prime Minister among the heads of Ministries. The Deputy Prime Minister and Ministers belonging to Council of Minister are nominated by the premier, and appointed by the Emperor with House of Peers' approval. The Prime Minister is nominated and appointed by the Emperor. Each ministry supervises one sector. Commissions are outranked by ministries and set policies for and coordinate the related activities of different administrative organs. Offices deal with matters of ongoing concern. Also bureaus and administrations rank below ministries, and they are outranked also by Commissions. In addition to the ministries, there are several centrally administered government organizations that report directly to the Government. The heads of these organizations attend full meetings of the Government. The Government controls the Ministry of War but does not control the Imperial Armed Forces. Limits of Government power Government's powers include general executive and statutory powers, delegated legislation, and powers of appointment and patronage; some powerful officials and bodies are legally more or less independent of the Government, and accountable only to the Crown. Government powers are legally limited to those strictly retained by the Crown or limited by Act of Parliament. The Government and the Monarchy The Jinavian Emperor is the Head of State and takes a limited direct part in government. Some decisions to exercise sovereign powers are delegated from the Monarch to Ministers or other public bodies. Thus the major part of executive power is exercised by His Majesty's Government. The Government has the direction of the Armed Forces of the Crown, the Civil Service and other Crown Servants such as the Diplomatic and Secret Services. Judicial power is vested in the Judiciary, who by constitutions and statutes have judicial independence of the Government. The Imperial Church, of which the Monarch is the head, has its own legislative, judicial and executive structures. Apart from Nobles of Parliament, no public officers are elected. According to the constitutional laws, conventions and traditions of Jinavia, the Emperor retains, in particular, the following powers: * The power to appoint and dismiss the Prime Minister * The power to appoint and dismiss other ministers. * The power to summon, prorogue and dissolve House of Nobles * The power to make war and peace * The power to command the armed forces of the Holy Empire of Jinavia and other Kingdoms * The power to regulate the Civil Service * The power to ratify treaties * The power to issue passports * The power to appoint bishops and archbishops of the Imperial Church * The power to create hereditary or life peers and other noble titles. Ministries and Commissions under the Government # Ministry of Foreign Affairs # Ministry of War # Ministry of National Education # Ministry of Popular Culture # Ministry of Tourism # Ministry of Interior # Ministry of Justice # Ministry of Economy and Finance # Ministry of Social Security # Ministry of Sport # Ministry of Youth # Ministry of Health # Ministry of Agriculture, Land and Natural Resources # Ministry of Environmental Protection # Ministry of Transportation # Ministry of Industry and Information Technology # Ministry of Commerce # National Bank of Jinavia # State-owned Assets Supervision and Administration Commission # State Administration of Radio, Film and Television # Imperial Bureau of Statistics Administrative Offices under the Government # Legislative Affairs Office # Government Research Office Prime Minister of Holy Empire of Jinavia The Prime Minister of the Holy Empire of Jinavia is one of the political leaders of Jinavia and the Head of His Majesty's Government. The Prime Minister and Council of Ministers are collectively accountable for their policies and actions to the Emperor, to Parliament, to their political party. As the Head of His Majesty's Government, the Prime Minister is among the highest political authorities in Jinavia: he leads a major political party, generally commands a majority in the Imperial Parliament and is the leader of the Council of Ministers. The Prime Minister guides the law-making process with the goal of enacting the legislative agenda of the political party he leads. He acts as the public "face" and "voice" of Her Majesty's Government, both at home and abroad. Powers and constraints When commissioned by the Emperor, a potential Prime Minister's first requisite is to "form a Government". The Prime Minister then formally kisses the hands of his Sovereign. The Prime Minister has weekly audiences with the Emperor. The Prime Minister will propose all other ministers, without any Parliamentary formal control or process over these powers. At any time, he may propose to the Emperor the appointment, dismissal or nominal resignation of any other minister; he may resign, either purely personally or with his whole government; or request the dissolution of House of Nobles. The Prime Minister co-ordinates the policies and activities of the Government departments, acting as the main public "face" of Government. Although the Commander-in-Chief of the Imperial Armed Forces is legally the Emperor, under constitutional practice the Prime Minister, with the Minister of War, holds power over the deployment and disposition of Jinavian forces. The Prime Minister proposes the major part of the most senior Crown appointments, and many others are made by Ministers. Ambassadors and High Commissioners, senior civil servants, senior military officers, members of important committees and commissions, and other officials are selected, and in most cases may be removed, by the Prime Minister. The Prime Minister can appoint some Ministers known as the "Whips", who use his patronage to negotiate for the support of Peers or Nobles of Parliament and to discipline dissenters of the government party. Nobles of Parliament who hold ministerial office or political privileges can expect removal for failing to support the Prime Minister. A Prime Minister whose government lost a vote with the express note "that this House has no confidence in His Majesty's Government" is treated as having the effect of making fall the Government. Prime Minister's Own Guard Regiment The Guard Regiment is the joint force assigned to honour and protection duties. This Unit, popularly called the Prime Minister Guard, is stationed in El Pardo, the barrack complex next to Brennanzetti Palace. Its official name is: Guards Regiment of His Excellency the Prime Minister. It consists of two battalions: External Guard and Internal Guard. * External Guard: 1st Rifle Company, 2nd Rifle Company, Rifle Company 3rd, 4th Destinations Company, 5th Cavalry Squadron. * Interior Guard: 6th Pikemen Company, 7th Company of the Civil Guard, Section escort personnel and information. * Mixed Company: 8th Motorized Unit (Section Section Motorcycle and Car), 9th Unit Transmission Engineers. * Band and Music The entry requirements are: Being between 19 and 30 years old; possessing height not less than 1.70; not having visible physical defect; having completed the compulsory military service. Being a history of good behavior, justified with the appropriate certificates. Central Policy Advisory Board The Central Policy Advisory Board (Ce.P.A.B.) is a body of advisors in the Government of the Empire. It is staffed variously by political advisers, civil servants or a combination of both. The Central Policy Advisory Board provides the Prime Minister with in-depth strategy advice and policy analysis on key priorities and analyzes the way policy would develop, the fresh challenges and new ideas to meet them. It has two primary roles: * Carrying out strategy reviews and providing policy advice in accordance with the Prime Minister's policy priorities; * Conducting occasional strategic audits, and identifying key challenges for the Government Competition to work in the Central Policy Advisory Board is fierce and the unit traditionally draws in high flyers from academia, the industrial sector, top consultancy firms and think tanks and from the senior grades of the Civil Service. However, the members are chosen personally by the Prime Minister on a reliability basis. The Board produces many significant reports which contribute to set and drive the direction of the Governments. Office of Military Advisor The Office of Military Advisor to the Prime Minister assists in relations with organizations that provide care to national defense and also the business of interest related to the military aspects of the presidency. The Office is composed of a secretary, a Military Adviser for each Armed Force and the Chief Military Adviser, chosen in rotation among the generals of MOF-3 level. Within the Office the operates Service of Armament Production Among the functions there is inter-ministerial coordination of support for exports in terms of equipment for security and defense. High Council The High Council is a high ranking body that consists of officials of noble birth who serves as an advisory body to the Prime Minister of the Empire. Precedence, privileges and form of address Throughout the Holy Empire of Jinavia and the Jinavian Colonial Commonwealth, the Prime Minister of Jinavia outranks all other dignitaries except members of the Imperial Family, the Lord Chancellor, and senior ecclesiastical functionaries. The Prime Minister is made a Privy Counsellor as a result of taking office and is addressed by the official title prefixed by "The Right Honourable" and not by a personal name. Membership of the Council is retained for life. While in office, the Prime Minister officially resides at Brennanzetti Palace, in Saint Basilsburg. Upon retirement, the Sovereign may grant a Prime Minister some honour or dignity. Deputy Prime Minister The Deputy Prime Minister is a senior member of the Council of Minister. The office of the Deputy Prime Minister is not a permanent position, existing only at the discretion of the Prime Minister, who may appoint to other offices to give seniority to a particular Minister. A Jinavian deputy prime minister possesses no special powers as such, though he will always have particular responsibilities in government. He assume some of the duties and powers of the Prime Minister in the latter's absence or illness. The designation of someone to the role of Deputy Prime Minister may provide additional practical status within Council of Ministers, enabling the exercise of de facto powers. The Deputy Prime Minister usually deputises for the Prime Minister at official functions, such as Prime Minister's Questions. The Deputy Prime Ministership, where it exists, may bring with it practical influence depending on the status of the holder, rather than the status of the position. Minister In the Holy Empire of Jinavia, a Minister is the person who seats in the Council of Ministers and is in charge of a Government Ministry. The Minister is a member of the Council of Ministers, and acts as an advisor for the Prime Minister and the Emperor and, on the other hand, is an organ placed in charge of a Ministry. In this role the Minister ensures the transmission of political address in the administrative policies. Chief of Ministry In the Holy Empire of Jinavia, a Chief of Ministry is the person who does not seat in the Council of Ministers but is in charge of a Government Ministry. The Chief of Ministry is not a member of the Council of Ministers, but still is an organ placed in charge of a Ministry. In this role the Chief of Ministry ensures the transmission of political address in the administrative policies. Other political figures Deputy Ministers A Deputy Minister is a member of His Majesty's Government, junior only to a Minister and senior to a Secretary of State and Noble Private Secretaries. Deputy Ministers are responsible to their Ministers. There can be more than one Deputy Minister at any government Ministry. Deputy Ministers may have departmental NPSs and are bound by the Ministerial Code of conduct. Secretaries of State A Secretary of State is the lowest of three tiers of government minister in the government of the Jinavian Empire, junior to both a Deputy Minister and a Minister. Like Deputy Ministers, holders do not sit in cabinet, although they may be members of a cabinet committee. They are bound by the Ministerial Code of conduct and are expected to be part of the payroll vote. Noble Private Secretaries A Noble or Peer Private Secretary (NPS or PPS) is a role given to a Noble of of Parliament by a senior minister in government to act as their contact for the House of Nobles or House of Peers; this role is junior to that of Secretary of State, which is salaried by one or more departments. Although not paid, NPSs help the government to track backbench opinion in Parliament. They are subject to some restrictions as outlined in the Ministerial Code of the British government. The role of Private Secretary is seen as a starting point for many politicians who are looking to become ministers themselves. Powers and functions of NPSs NPSs can sit on Select Committees of their House, but must avoid associating themselves with recommendations critical or embarrassing to the Government, and must not make statements or ask questions on matters affecting their minister's department. NPSs are not members of the government, and all efforts are made to avoid these positions being referred to as such. They are considered more simply as normal Nobles of Parliament or Peers, however their close confidence with ministers does impose obligations on every NPS. Ministers choose their own NPS, but must seek the written approval for each candidate from the Prime Minister. NPSs are expected to act as part of the payroll vote, voting in line with the government on every division, and regarded as members of the government for purposes of collective responsibility. Similarly, they must not appear as a representative for any special policies. When on official Ministerial business, NPSs travel and subsistence allowances are paid out of government funds, as with formal members of the government. This makes the NPS the only type of unpaid advisor who receives reimbursement in the course of their duty. Inter-Ministerial Committees Inter-Ministerial Committees (ICM) are collegial bodies do not need the government, consisting of several Ministers, in order to solve the needs of particular sectors of involving the skills and activities of multiple ministries and requiring the coordinated action of these; their aim is also to support the policies and the procedural strategies. Committees are established by decree. They are divided into: * Inter-Ministerial Committees with Advisory Functions, which provide binding opinions, but not binding, and does not have jurisdiction to issue acts with significant external impact or relevnance * Inter-Ministerial Committees with Active Administration powers, including the issuing of administrative acts, authorizations, approvals and regulations. The Inter-Ministerial Committees are: * Council of Ministers for Information and Security (CoMIS): the CoMIS is the advisory and decision-making Committee about the secret services policy. It is in turn part of Political and Security Committee, which is not a ICM. Category:Jinavia